Talking about love
by fannyh
Summary: Tonks, Hermione and Ginny are talking about love. Hermione is snogging Ron, Ginny daydreams about Harry. But who is Tonks secret boyfriend? Please read and review.


_I don't own Harry Potter or his world. Please read and review. _

**Talking about love**

Tonks was bored. She was lying on Ginny's bed, putting blue nail polish on her toenails. Ginny was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed reading a magazine and Hermione sat at the desk, reading a book about some old famous wizard, Tonks had forgotten his name but she really didn't care. She hadn't been doing anything fun in days. Since it was in the middle of July the kids were on there holidays and that's were the reason for her visiting the Burrow. She had a week off work and she hadn't looked forward to spend it in the city so when Molly had invited her to the Burrow to spend some time with the Weasley's she had gladly accepted. She liked both Ginny and Hermione but she wanted something to happen.

"Aren't you bored?" She asked the girls

Ginny looked up from her magazine.

"Are you? I mean, this magazine is not the most fascinating thing I've ever read but I wouldn't say that I am bored. More…" she searched for a word and found it. "…relaxed!"

Tonks sighted.

"What about you, Hermione?" Tonks addressed the brown-haired girl.

Hermione looked up and put a finger in the middle of the page to remember where she had stopped reading.

"Not really. Unlike you Ginny, I am reading something _really_ fascinating. Did you know that this wizard was the first to apparate?" She sounded really excited and Tonks tried to hide a yawn behind her hand.

"Well, I am bored. Can't we talk about something fun?"

"Like what?" Ginny sounded interested, Hermione was reading her book again but Tonks could tell that she heard every word the conversation.

"Let's talk about guys! Ginny, how come you fancy Harry?" Tonks looked interested at Ginny and saw the younger witch's cheeks turn red.

"I don't fancy Harry. Who have said that?"

"We all know you do Ginny, it's no point denying it." Hermione said from the corner. Tonks smiled for her self; she had always known that the bright witch had other interests then books. "You've always liked Harry."

"Well, of course I like Harry. What's not to like? He's funny, and sweet and kind and…don't give me that look Tonks! I like Harry, I even love him, but I am not _in_ love with him. I admit that I had a crush on him a couple of years ago, but I was just a kid…"

"That's true," Hermione interrupted her. "When you were a kid you had just a crush on him, now when you are older you love him more then life itself.

Tonks started to laugh.

"I think that pretty much summons it up. You are madly in love with Harry Potter."

Ginny threw her magazine at her.

"I am not!"

"Well it's nothing wrong with that. As you said; he's funny and sweet and the best part is that he really likes you too." Hermione had stopped reading her book.

"But I'm not in love with Harry!" Ginny said.

Tonks looked at her.

"Well if you aren't, then maybe Hermione should ask him out? As she said; he's funny and…"

Ginny laughed.

"Harry and Hermione? That's completely impossible since Hermione here only have eyes for…"

"…Ginny, I told you that in confidence, you promised not to tell!

Ginny looked at her and smiled.

"Too late! Ron!"

Tonks sat up on the bed, this was getting interesting.

"Ron? As in Ronald Weasley? Well I guess he's kind of cute…"

Hermione put her book away and joined Tonks on the bed.

"Isn't he? And he's so sweet and he always makes me laugh."

"Laugh? As long as I've known you guys you've been fighting with each other." Tonks was surprised. Not that Hermione and Ron had a thing for one another, everyone had known that but she was surprised that it sounded like Ron and Hermione already was a couple.

Ginny answered her question for her.

"Well, they've been snogging all summer so I guess they're not fighting anymore."

Tonks gave Hermione a disappointed look.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Well I haven't told anyone," Hermione hurried to explain. "Ginny just happened to see us…"

"And I'm scared for life!"

"…so I couldn't just deny it. We wanted it to be a secret."

"A secret?" Tonks tried to sound mad. "But I have no secrets from you guys?"

Both Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! If you don't have any secrets, why don't you tell us about your new boyfriend?"

Tonks didn't know what to say? How did they know about that?

"What do you mean?" She tried to gain some time.

"Well, we have never seen you as happy as you've been this last couple of months, you're always laughing and smiling and when Kingsley asked you out the other day you said no. Why would you say no to this gorgeous man if there weren't someone else?"

Tonks had to admit that they had a point.

"Okay, so maybe I've meet someone."

"Who is it?" Ginny asked. "Is it someone we know? Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

Tonks rolled her eyes, but on the inside she smiled.

"And what if we want it to be a secret?" She gave Hermione a look. "Maybe I don't want to tell."

Ginny snorted.

"Tonks, you are terrible at keeping secrets. You are so terrible at it that if Voldemort himself would aske you about the Order you would probably tell him all about it. How they let you join in is beyond me."

Tonks tried to throw the magazine at her but Ginny ducked and it hit the wall instead.

"I am not bad at keeping secrets. I _haven't_ told you about this guy, haven't I? That's a secret, a very big secret. He doesn't want anyone to now." She said with a triumphing smile.

"And yet, you are about to tell us all about it. And you are not bad at keeping secrets, you are _terrible_ at it!" Ginny laughed.

"If you don't want to tell us you don't have to." Hermione looked at Tonks, she looked sincere.

"But it would be fun to know. And if you don't want us to tell anyone, we won't. Right, Ginny?"

"Sure." Ginny nodded. "So, tell us!"

Tonks sat up on the bed. She wasn't supposed to say anything. She had promised him that they would keep it a secret for now and she had intended to keep that promise. But, on the other hand, she had pushed the girls to talk about their love life, so it didn't seem fair if she didn't say anything.

"I am not supposed to tell." Both Ginny and Hermione looked disappointed even though Hermione tried her best to hide it. "But if you guessed it, it wouldn't be like I told you, right?"

Hermione smiled and Ginny shook her head.

"Start guessing then!" Tonks leaned against the wall.

Ginny sat up straight and asked;

"Is it someone at work?"

"Nope."

Ginny looked disappointed.

"Is it someone in the Order?" Hermione continued.

Tonks didn't say anything. The younger girls looked at each other.

"It's someone in the Order." Ginny stated. "This is getting interesting!"

"Maybe it _is_ Kingsley." Hermione said.

Before Tonks had a chance to shake her head Ginny replied;

"Maybe so. And the reason for her to say no when he asked her out was to lead us off track. They probably spend a romantic evening together." Ginny sighted. "It's Kingsley, right? You know; he is bloody gorgeous."

Tonks laughed and shook her head.

"It's not Kingsley."

"Then who can it be?" Hermione asked. "What about…"

"It's Bill!" Ginny interrupted her. "You're having a relationship with Bill? Or Charlie? Is it someone in my family? It's not my dad is it? Oh God, tell me it's not my dad!" Ginny sounded horrified.

"It's not a Weasley so you don't need to worry. And you're not guessing, you're suggesting anything male that is breathing. I need you to think."

"If it's not Kingsley and not Bill, Charlie or…well, Arthur… Maybe it's…Mundungus Fletcher?" Hermione gave Tonks a strange look. "It's no him is it?"

"Merlin, no! What gave you that idea?"

"Well it's not so many left if it's not a member of the Weasley-family."

Ginny gave Hermione a long, dark look. Hermione looked offended.

"Well, Ginny, it's a large family. I guess it's not Hagrid. Dedalus Diggle?"

"No."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes Ginny. Albus Dumbledore is my lover and we are going to elope together?"

"What?!"

"NO!"

"But then who is it?" Ginny began to lose her patience. "Please, tell us…"

Suddenly Hermione sat up on the bed.

"It can't be…"

Tonks began to smile.

"But he is way too old…"

Tonks smiled even wider.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"But, it can't be. You have nothing in common with each other."

Tonks began nodding. Hermione was a bright witch. She had known all along that she was going to figure it out.

"Is it…" Hermione began.

"Yes it is!"

"Mad-Eye Moody?" Hermione finished.

"What?!" Ginny had trouble controlling herself.

"Well, what can I say? We love each…. No wait! MOODY?! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME MADE YOU THINK THAT?" Tonks was shocked.

"So it isn't Moody?" Hermione asked carefully.

"NO, it isn't Moody? That man wouldn't notice a girl if she was standing naked in front of him dancing."

"Who is it?"

"Guess! I've promised not to tell."

"Sirius?" Hermione suggested.

"We're related!"

"Well, if it's not Moody or Hagrid or Dumbledore or Kingsley or Professor Lupin or Siriu..." Ginny began.

Tonks interrupted her by coughing. Ginny gave her an annoyed look .

"As I was saying; if it's not Professor Lupin or Siri… You should really do something about that cough, Tonks"

"Wait a minute!" Hermione was ecstatic. "Wait a minute! We never asked if it was Professor Lupin. Merlins beard, it's him isn't it? You're secret boyfriend Professor Lupin?"

Tonks didn't say anything. She just smiled. Ginny looked at her.

"But he's so old, and he reads all the time and he is so professor-ish."

"Ginny, that's not even a word," Hermione corrected her younger friend, "but I know what you mean. Tonks, you and Professor Lupin don't seem to have anything in common.

"You are so young and alive," Ginny added, "and he is so...so…I don't want to say old and dead but compared to you it seem to fit."

Tonks burst out laughing.

"It's perfectly clear that you don't know him. He's not old or dead. He is very much alive."

"Aha," Ginny pointed a finger at Tonks, "so you confess that you are in a relationship with Professor Lupin?"

Tonks nodded.

"But I didn't tell you. You guessed it all by yourself."

"But…but…why?" Ginny looked puzzled.

Tonks smiled a little but when she began to talk she was perfectly serious.

"Because he's the greatest man I've ever known. He is kind and sweet. He makes me feel good about myself and we can talk about anything." The girls wasn't laughing anymore, they just looked at her. "He is my best friend and he really makes me laugh. You say that he is boring but he is truly very funny. You just need to get to know him, really get to know him. He has gone through a lot, more then you can ever imagine, and still he always put others before himself. He never puts himself first and he would give up his life for what he thinks is right. He truly is a wonderful man.

For a while they were all quiet. Tonks felt hot and a bit uncomfortable. Hermione was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry if we said anything to offend you. We really like Professor Lupin, he's a great man. You just seem so different."

Tonks shook her head.

"It's okay. You didn't offend me; I just felt that I needed to explain myself. The reason for us keeping this a secret is that people will be prejudice. There are people that don't think that we should be together, people that think that Remus is a monster. He is always forced to explain and defend himself. That has affected him; sometimes he feels like no one could love him, that we shouldn't be together and that I am wasting my life." Tonks felt tears burning in her eyes but she felt good talking about it. She had never had a chance to before. "But I do love him and I will never leave him. I believe that he is the love of my life." She looked at the girls. "And I will fight for our future."


End file.
